Te extrañaré
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Una despedida siempre es dolorosa... y esta no será la excepción.


**Todos los personajes que son utilizados en esta historia, son propiedad absoluta de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**Te extrañaré**

—

No me dedicaste ninguna palabra de adiós, pero tus ojos, azules y tristes, me lo dijeron. Me querías y me ibas a extrañar con toda el alma, pero ya no podíamos estar juntos y yo tenía que aceptarlo, lo deseara o no.

"Abandonada" Así es como me sentí por ti, y a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo, una terrible e infinita tristeza me invade y me desgarra por dentro, aún más de lo que ya lo estoy por fuera. Tu esencia se ha quedado tan dentro de mi, invadiendo por completo mis tejidos, que nunca podría olvidarte…es más, muchas veces llegué a pensar falsamente que tú y yo formábamos un solo ser.

"Ranma" Ojalá pudiera derramar aunque sea una lágrima en tu nombre, una que expresara lo mucho que me duele el saber que me has dejado a mi suerte…pero no puedo permitírmelo, estoy paralizada en mi sitio, y debo conformarme con dejar que la fría lluvia que cae, bañando la ciudad, lave mi demacrada y deforme figura. No obstante, como decía al principio, no guardaré rencores.

Fuiste lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y sé que yo también lo fui para ti.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Te miré con incredulidad, creyendo que jamás serías el indicado para mí. "¡Qué equivocada estaba!" Eras perfecto. Me acogiste con alegría de inmediato, y me convertiste, sin dudarlo, en tu "chica favorita" a pesar de la otra docena de entrometidas que anhelaban ocupar mi lugar, y con ello, ganarse tu cariño y preferencia. En agradecimiento, me volví tu fiel protectora, tu amiga; ayudándote en la medida de todas mis posibilidades. Nunca supe cómo, ni cuándo, el día menos pensado, me convertí en una parte fundamental de ti, como tu sello de distinción ante los demás, algo así como el color hipnotizante de tus ojos zafiro, o el brillo azabache de tu trenza.

…Hasta que me dejaste. Con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, observaste mis heridas y llegaste a la conclusión de que esta vez no podrías enmendarme y ya no te sería de utilidad…me descartaste como un trapo gastado.

Al menos tengo que darte las gracias de que lo hicieras con honor y no me mezclaras con el resto de la basura de la casa. Me llevaste por separado al enorme contenedor de desechos de la esquina y me depositaste sobre una de las orillas oxidadas del basurero. En el fondo, aún deseabas que fuera de ayuda para otra persona. Me miraste con nostalgia, diste la vuelta y te marchaste.

En ese momento, quise cubrirme de oscuridad para demostrar el luto que llevaba por dentro, sin embargo, estaba lejos de mis posibilidades. El resto de la fibra que sobrevive, porta, orgullosa, el color incendiario que siempre te atrajo de mí: rojo, el color del amor, de la pasión de un corazón guerrero, y que, sin importar la agresividad de mi uso, del agua, del jabón y del sol, hoy seguía conservándose intacto.

"¿Aún te acordarás de cómo me conociste?" Un sujeto me ofreció a tu viejo padre cambio de un plato de arroz con tres rodajas de pepinillos, y él aceptó. Me tomó y guardó en su mochila, pero apenas el pobre vendedor le dio un mordisco a la primera rodaja, tu papá noqueó al tipo para recuperar su comida y salir huyendo.

Me sentí muy mal por el estafado, más, después de años de estar arrinconada en el fondo maloliente de un armario, de sentirme inútil y acabada, quería servirle a alguien. Sabía que no podría usarme el hombre calvo y con el peso de un tractor de doble rodado que me robaba, más esperaba que me regalara a quien sí.

Y así lo hizo. Me arrojó sobre tus brazos, diciéndote que costé una inmensa fortuna…tú me tomaste de mala gana porque él se había acabado las provisiones de dos semanas enteras, pero no objetaste el quedarte conmigo.

No importaron nuestras diferencias iniciales, a partir de ahí, jamás volvimos a separarnos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos? ¿seis? ¿Siete años? No lo sé, soy una camisa, no un diario, pero puedo decir que me descubrí desolada cuando fui testigo de mi propia destrucción. Esa chica a la que siempre llamabas "torpe" se lastimó la rodilla y la sangre salió a borbotones. Desabrochaste los seguros dorados que me unían a ti, y sin pensarlo dos veces, rompiste una de mis mangas para vendar su pierna. Esa misma mujer se asombró y te cuestionó por tu acción…y tú le respondiste que ella era lo más valioso en su vida…que un pedazo de tela no le importaba.

Sabes, dentro de todo, me siento feliz, porque a pesar de que la mayor parte de mi se encuentra postrada en este sucio lugar, una pequeño fragmento es guardado con cariño en el cajón de ella, la boba chica de cabellos azulados, porque le recuerdo a ti, cada vez que me mira, ve grabadas en su sangre seca, las palabras de preocupación que le dijiste ese día, el amor que le transmitiste con el brillo intenso de tus ojos…

Finalmente, sé que estaré en un rinconcito de tu corazón, y cuando tengas que conseguirte otra prenda, sé que no la volverás a ver con la misma emoción que a mí, que no la portarás con el mismo orgullo…

"Porque me echarás de menos, tanto o más de lo que yo también te extrañaré"

_PD: Tu camisa _

**Fin**

Ya sé, se suponía que iba a salir otra cosa, pero me ha quedao algo muy extraño. Ya qué n_n…Y ya me dejaré de rodeos -_- juro que lo siguiente que subiré será la actualización del ladrón…lo prometo por…hemm…lo prometo n_n


End file.
